Talk:Urotsuki's Dream Apartments
You don't need to have the twintails effect equipped in order to open that door (it reads like you do need to have it equipped) and in order to see the redhaired NPC, you need to have the glasses effect equipped. That female redhaired character runs away from you when you have the glasses effect equipped because that is how the blue haired male NPC wants to be identified as and doesn't want anyone to know. So the bluhaired NPC is either transgender, or likes crossdressing. Also, if you equip the boy effect, the blue haired male appearing NPC follows you. If you equpi the invisible effect, the blue haired character looks around the room then slowly transforms into a female. 05:28, July 16, 2016 (UTC) 05:22, July 16, 2016 (UTC) You're thinking about the wrong door, that's seishonen's room under the stairs. The door that requires the twintails effect is the first in the corridor on the right and leads to the room with invisible floorboards. LainIwakura (talk) 06:56, July 16, 2016 (UTC) An event that's impossible (normally) to get In the penguin game there's a red bally thingy It turns out it has an event programmed into it You can't move around in the glitchy level (and you would find nothing if you could anyway), so you can only admire the scenery or wake up if you get there Skorohodov (talk) 11:51, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Waaaaaaiiiiitttttttt you can go there legitimately there's a counter for times urotsuki fell asleep if you have fallen asleep more than 196 times then the ball rises and you don't have to cheat Skorohodov (talk) 12:05, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Nevermind, I've read the variable's name wrong. It was supposed to be "a variable decided every time when falling asleep" so it probably has a certain probability to happen Skorohodov (talk) 12:41, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Yeah this event is accessible when var044 is over/equal to 196, which is randomly set from 0-255 when you go to sleep, so it's a random chance with a probability of 60/255. LainIwakura (talk) 16:58, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Bleak Future created by a new author? So, I was looking in the game's files and noticed the Bleak Future has its own folder in the game files. RPG Maker ended up in mojibake for me, so maybe I'm throwing a fuss over nothing, but it seems like it might have been created by an entirely separate author aside from the ones that are listed under its authors. Can anyone confirm or disconfirm this? Lips McGee (talk) 02:56, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Just checked in RPG Maker, it's Zenmaigahara. Skorohodov (talk) 04:00, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Okay, thank you. Although, how DO you get RPG Maker to display Japanese text instead of mojibake? Lips McGee (talk) 04:54, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Depends on your operating system. If it's Windows 8.1 or earlier, then you need to download Applocale from Microsoft's site, install it and then use it to launch things with Japanese locale. If it's Windows 10, then Applocale doesn't work anymore and you have to find an alternative. There are a couple of Applocale alternatives by Chinese developers, I use this one→http://pooi.moe/Locale-Emulator/. Skorohodov (talk) 09:52, September 3, 2017 (UTC)